The present invention relates generally to media sharing of content, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and storage mediums for providing multi-viewpoint media sharing of proximity-centric content.
When groups of people gather together for an event such as a music concert, they often call friends on their cellular telephones to share the concert experience in real time via the telephone or similar mobile communications device. With the recent proliferation of mobile communications devices, this type of behavior is becoming more prevalent whereby event attendees raise their devices in the direction of the event in order to broadcast the audio and/or video content to the respective calling-receiving parties.
The quality of the media content being captured by event attendees can vary quite significantly depending upon their location in the event arena. While many attendees have access to acceptable vantage points with respect to an event, some attendees are subject to visual obstructions such as physical elements associated with the structural design of an event arena or the event's attendant equipment, and visual impairments and/or audio distortions resulting from poor seating. These impairments may impede both the attendee's ability to fully appreciate the event experience, as well as the attendee's ability to share the event with another individual via the portable communications device.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide multi-viewpoint media sharing of content among individuals that are in geographic proximity of one another.